newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Arcane Spells
Arcane Spells This is just a convenient place to store new spells that players come up with, either for their characters or as part of theorycrafting exercises. ;Earthen Grasp 6 :Earth ::Keywords: Missile, Obvious ::Full Cost: 30 (1.5 points/level) ::Casting Roll: None. Use Innate Attack to hit. ::Range: 100 yards ::Duration: Instantaneous. :The earth or stone that the target is standing on rises up to engulf their legs. This is a Binding attack; treat it as a grapple against the legs with a Grip ST of 20, DR 6, and Control Resistance 6. If the target fails to defend, it inflicts 2d-1 CP. Subsequent attacks can increase CP as normal. ::Statistics: Binding ST 20 (Sorcery, -15%; Accessibility (only against targets in contact with earth or stone), -10%) 30 ;Eyes of the Eagle 8 :Body Control ::Keywords: Buff ::Full Cost: 40 ::Casting Roll: None. Subject must make a HT roll at a penalty equal to any DR between them and the caster. ::Range: Touch ::Duration: 1 minute. :The target's vision becomes supernaturally acute, allowing them to view distant objects as if they were immediately nearby. This negates 7 points in Vision penalties for distance (double this if the subject 'zooms in' on a specific target to examine it); the subject can also gain up to +7 to Accuracy for ranged attacks by aiming for one second per +1. ::Statistics: Affliction 1 (Advantage: Eagle Eyes, +320%; Sorcery, -15%; Melee Attack Reach C, -30%; No Signature, +20%) 40. 'Eagle Eyes' is built as Telescopic Vision 7 (Magical, -10%) 32. ;Ruby Barricade 8 :Protection and Warning ::Keywords: Area (Fixed), Obvious ::Full Cost: 38 (3.75/level) ::Casting Roll: None ::Range: 2 yards ::Duration: 1 minute :A shield of solid ruby force springs from the caster's hand and grows into a 9' wide, 12' tall barricade, stopping physical attacks that attempt to pass through it with ablative DR 10. Physical creatures that attempt to pass through it may roll their thrust damage as a free action or slam damage as an attack. If the damage rolled exceeds the DR of the field, it shatters as they pass through; if it does not, their movement ends but they take no damage from the field itself. ::Statistics: Damage Resistance 10 (Ablative, -80%; Affects Others, +50%; Area Effect (2 yd), +50%; Directional: Front Only, -20%; Force Field, +20%; Limited Defense: Physical Attacks, -20%; Sorcery, -15%; Visible, -10%) 38 ;Bull's Strength 8 :Body Control ::Keywords: Buff ::Full Cost: 38 ::Casting Roll: None. Subject must make a HT roll at a penalty equal to any DR between them and the caster. ::Range: Touch ::Duration: 1 minute :The subject's strength (but not hit points) is greatly increased, allowing them to lift heavy weights and strike mighty blows. The subject gains +11 to Lifting ST and Striking ST for the duration of the spell. ::Statistics: Affliction 1 (Advantage: Bull's Strength, +300%; Sorcery, -15%; Melee Attack Reach C, -30%; No Signature, +20%) 38. Bull's Strength is built as Striking ST 11 (Magical, -10%) 20 + Lifting ST 11 (Magical, -10%) 10. ;Battlefield Exaltation 13 :Mind Control ::Keywords: Buff, Area ::Full Cost: 62 ::Casting Roll: None. Subject must make a HT roll, at no penalty. ::Range: 100 yards ::Duration: 1 minute :The subjects gain instant proficiency on the battlefield. In the Mass Combat minigame, this allows the caster to raise the quality of troops they lead: Poor, Terrible, or Inferior troops become Average; Average or Good troops become Crack quality. There is no effect if the element is already Crack or better. Outside of Mass Combat, this grants Battlefield Exaltation 35, a metatrait made up of Born Soldier 4 (Magical, -10%) 18, Combat Reflexes (Magical, -10%) 14, Teamwork (Other Members of this Element) 1, Shield-Wall Training 1, and Sure-Footed (Uneven) 1. ::Statistics: Affliction 1 (Advantage: Battlefield Exaltation, +350%; Sorcery, -15%; Extended Range x10, 1/2D Range Only, +15%, No Signature, +20%; Area Effect (8 yards), +150%) 62. Battlefield Exaltation is built as above. ;Battlefield Communication 1 :Communication & Empathy ::Keywords: Area ::Full Cost: 4 ::Casting Roll: None. An Occultism roll might be needed to receive or eavesdrop on transmissions. ::Range: Self Only ::Duration: Indefinite :This is the standard spell used by spellcasters on the battlefield to act as communications support: usually a pair of spellcaster who know this spell or its divine equivalent will be split among a force commander and his senior subordinate for coordinating orders nearly instantly across moderate distances. After casting (and for as long as the spell is maintained), the caster can Concentrate to broadcast and receive magical radio communications with a range limit of 1 mile. Advanced versions increase range, remove the Concentration requirement, and/or add enhancements like Reliable, Secure, or Selective Effect. This simple version is accessible to apprentices, which allows them to contribute while more powerful casters to work more potent effects. ::Statistics: Telecommunications (Magical Radio; Reduced Range, 1/10, -30%; Sorcery, -15%; Requires Concentrate, -15%) 4 ;Strategic Communication 5 :Communication & Empathy ::Keywords: Area ::Full Cost: 22 ::Casting Roll: None. An Occultism roll is needed to receive or eavesdrop on transmissions, and an opposed Thaumatology roll is necessary for a hostile force to decrypt them. ::Range: Self Only ::Duration: Indefinite This powerful variant of Battlefield Communication was discovered in the and is believed to be how the communicate with each other. After casting (and for as long as the spell is maintained), the caster can transmit and receive magical radio communications with a range limit of 1000 miles. Transmissions are point to point and encrypted, so it is difficult for hostile forces to eavesdrop on the transmissions and understand them, but anyone with a magical radio receiver in twice the range of the transmission can at least detect that it occurred. Receivers must have the Secure enhancement to decrypt the transmission successfully. ::Statistics: Telecommunication (Magical Radio; Increased Range, 1000 miles, +60%; Reliable +5, +25%; Selectivity, +10%; Secure, +20%; Selective Effect, +20%; Sorcery, -15%) 22 ;Skin of the Packmate 9 :Body Control, Animal ::Keywords: Self Buff ::Full Cost: 45 ::Casting Roll: None. If the skin is destroyed, preparing another requires a new wolf skin, a Thaumatology roll (modified appropriately for Sorcerous Talent), and a day's work. ::Range: Self Only ::Duration: Indefinite The sorcerer can use a specially prepared skin (requiring a day's work and a Thaumatology roll to create) to take on the form of a large timber wolf, gaining the following traits: ::DX +2 (No Fine Manipulators, -40%) 24; Per +4 40; Discriminatory Smell 15; DR 1 5; Night Vision 4 4; Teeth (Sharp Teeth) 1; Temperature Tolerance 1 1; Extra Legs (Four Legs) 5; Horizontal -10; No Fine Manipulators -30; Cannot Speak -15 The cost of the spell assumes a human caster and the traits above assume replacing a human racial template. Changing forms requires 10 seconds of concentration, and damage, fatigue, and afflictions carry over proportionally between forms. The skin itself is SM -1 (suitable for use as a cloak) and DR 2 and becomes part of the new form; any other worn or carried gear is left behind. ::Statistics: Alternate Form (Timber Wolf; Cost Difference 40 points, +36; Sorcery, -20%; Skinbound, DR 2, SM-1, -20%) 45 ; Iron Mind :Mind Control, Protection and Warning ::Keywords: Buff ::Full Cost: 13 + 8 per additional level ::Casting Roll: None. DX or Brawling to touch if target is evading. ::Range: Reach C ::Duration: 3 minutes :The sorcerer fortifies the target against mental assault. For the duration of the spell, the subject enjoys DR 1/level against mental attacks, and +1 to IQ or Will when resisting mental attacks, spells etc. Iron Mind also resists attempts to locate your mind using magic; such abilities must win a Quick Contest against your Will + Iron Mind level to find you. ::Statistics: Affliction (Advantage: Iron Mind metatrait, +80%, Melee Reach C -30%, Cannot Parry -5%, Fixed Duration, 0%, Sorcery -15%) :: Iron Mind Metatrait: DR 1/level (Only vs mental attacks, Magical), Mind Shield 1/level (Magical) ; Stun :Mind Control ::Keywords: Resisted (Will) ::Full Cost: 25 points ::Casting Roll: IQ ::Range: Unlimited ::Duration: 3 minutes (see below). :The sorcerer assaults the subjects mind directly; victims become Mentally Stunned and roll to recover normally; victims who fail by 5 or critically fail are Dazed instead! ::Statistics: Affliction (Daze Secondary Effect, +10%; Malediction, +150%; Fixed Duration, 0%; Sorcery, -15%) ;Walk Between Worlds :Movement ::Keywords: Resisted (Will) ::Full Cost: 60 points ::Casting Roll: IQ ::Range: Self, 1000 miles (see below) ::Duration: 12 seconds (see below). :The sorcerer uses a long and involved ritual to open a door between the physical world and the etheric void, and other another door between the etheric void and a different location on the physical world. While the two doors are open, the caster and a few allies may step through the void to the other location in the physical world, traveling hundreds of miles in a few paces. Only one person may travel through the doors each second (though steeds may carry their riders) and the doors are one way. :Preparing to cast Walk Between Worlds is a complicated procedure. The sorcerer must have visited the destination location, which must be sited on a magical . There are confluences within 5 miles of every major city and the s. While at the confluence, the sorcerer must spend $100,000 in alchemical ingredients, precious metals and gems, and various sacrifices to mark the site. Marking a confluence lasts for the lifetime of the sorcerer, but each confluence can only be marked by one sorcerer and new marks overwrite old ones. A sorcerer can voluntarily tell an ally of a marked confluence, and then that ally can use it as though it was his own without having to overwrite the marks. :When the sorcerer wants to return to a marked confluence, he must be on a marked confluence that he could use. He then prepares the Opening Ritual which costs $25,000 and takes 90 minutes. At the end of the ritual, he makes an IQ + Sorcery Talent +2 roll; on success, the doors open for 12 seconds and he and any allies can step to the destination site. On a failure, the ritual fails and the doors do not open. On a critical failure, the doors open to somewhere else. It is possible to cast the Opening Ritual multiple times in a day, but additional castings take another hour longer to prepare. :The Opening Ritual is magically "loud", and anyone sensitive to mana within 100 miles of the departure or destination confluences will be aware of when a sorcerer begins preparing it. If the sorcerer is using another sorcerer's marks for either the departure or destination, the other sorcerer is also aware of it, regardless of distance, and may deny the use of the marks. :The direct line path between the departure and destination sites cannot cross any low mana zones; crossing a twisted mana zone has the same effect as casting the spell in a twisted mana zone. If the direct line path crosses the , anyone stepping through the doors experiences the effects of spending a minute in the Dodenrike, which is usually fatal. The marks on a confluence site can be trivially destroyed by anyone who access to the site. ::Statistics: Warp (Cosmic: Ignores stupid rules +50%; Extra Carrying Capacity: Extra Heavy +50%; Reliable +4 +20%; Tunnel +40%, Anchored: Visited sites -50%; Limited Use: 1/day, 1 hour recharge; Mana Sensitive -10%; Nuisance Effects: Magically loud, must prepare for 1 hour even if travelling a shorter distance -10%; Preparation Required: 10 minutes -30%; Range Limit -1000 miles -25%; Special Portal (Marked site) -20%) 60.